


Closer

by sususususu522



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu522/pseuds/sususususu522
Summary: 新年第一道羊肉火锅两人都是30岁左右，已交往前提





	Closer

权顺荣用房卡刷开酒店房间的门时，那人正靠在床头看剧本。橘黄的床头灯在左半边脸打下阴影，高挺的鼻梁是阿尔卑斯的山脊，眼眸藏在镜片和卷曲的刘海后面，低垂的睫毛随着书页的翻动微抬。看起来刚赶完行程不久，穿着暗红的衬衫和西装裤，扣子只有最上面解开了一颗，露出脖颈的线条和突出的喉结，一边膝盖曲起，另一条笔直地搭在床沿。权顺荣自己也还没来得及换身便装，手臂挽着西装外套，为了出席颁奖礼穿的这身白衬衫略有些紧，领带松开挂在脖子上。他站在床脚不由自主地叹了口气，全圆佑显然早就听见了动静，却直到这时才抬起头来，好整以暇地眯起眼睛。  
“来了？”他漫不经心地问，书合拢放在床头柜上，向权顺荣伸出手，“你发短信给我，还以为要半个小时才能到呢。”  
“说有点急事，没等ending就离场了。”权顺荣膝盖压上床沿，蹬掉皮鞋，西装外套随手丢在床的另一边，“等了很久？”  
“还好。”  
全圆佑稍微坐起一点，扶着权顺荣的腰带他移动到自己大腿上，抬眼刚好可以看清对方眼尾残留的眼线。“Coups哥给我打了一个很长的电话……他没问你去哪？”  
“问了，我没说实话。”权顺荣耸耸肩，“他肯定看出来了，不过猜不到我是来见你。你的公开行程不是说后天才回首尔？”  
“嗯。”  
要瞒着媒体谈恋爱已经是如履薄冰，瞒着队友谈恋爱更是费尽周折。服完役回来后全圆佑的重心在演戏上，一年十二个月有十个半月在剧组，交往无异于异地恋，好在他们是同岁亲故，即使交流比其他人密切些也不足为奇。即便如此还是得格外小心，权顺荣的手机锁屏是96年生四个人的合照，只有他和全圆佑知道拍那张照片时他俩的手指是勾在一起的；还要绞尽脑汁想办法见面。这次国定假日剧组本来安排了活动，全圆佑找借口推辞了，走的时候导演看他的眼神尤其意味深长，这半年也总有媒体猜测他是不是感情上有了动向，但什么风都捕不到，全圆佑因此被半调侃地冠了个“禁欲男神”的名号——而这名娱乐记者口中的“男神”此时正捧着“舞台老虎”权顺荣的脸颊，和对方吻得热火朝天。  
距上次见面已经过去两个月，他们没多浪费时间聊天，几乎是分秒必争地粘在了一起。权顺荣手指滑进全圆佑的发间，最近这人头发的卷曲程度正合他的胃口，绵密而又柔软，像一只毛茸茸的大猫，不过是只贪心的大猫。接吻时他偷偷睁开眼，全圆佑剑眉微蹙，神情投入而真挚，雕塑版深邃的眼窝是月神沐浴的池塘。权顺荣顺着那人随年龄增长愈发硬朗的下颌抚摸下来，触摸到嘴角令人痴迷的弯曲弧度，却被对方察觉到他的不专心。全圆佑的舌尖重重刮过他的上颚，擒住他无处可逃的舌肉，抬膝盖的同时揽着他腰的手用了点劲。权顺荣猝不及防向前滑了几寸，被热吻撩起火来的下半身与对方包裹在西装裤里的物件正面相碰，不禁软了腰，心脏充满期待地砰砰直跳。  
全圆佑松开他的唇，凑过去咬权顺荣红得像要滴血的耳垂，含着那片软肉用气音说：“洗澡？”  
权顺荣埋在他肩窝里，半是勉强半是得救地点了点头。

浴室和卧室只隔了一面落地玻璃，用百叶窗挡得严严实实。权顺荣洗澡不像以前那么争分夺秒，手扶着瓷砖，等会用得到的地方都细细清洗。洗得差不多时他似乎听见没上锁的浴室门开了，有人从背后接近过来，急忙打着预告：“稍等，我马上就好——”  
一块像是领带的布蒙上他的眼睛，在脑后打了个扎实的结。突如其来的黑暗令权顺荣不知所措地停下手，沐浴的花洒没有关上，身后的人光脚踩在地砖上，发出啪嗒的声响。权顺荣回身朝他探出手，摸到全圆佑肌肉均匀的上身，湿透的衬衫黏附在皮肤上，如果眼睛没被遮住现在肯定能享受令人血脉贲张的风景，可惜全圆佑打定主意要他陪自己玩点情趣。权顺荣撅起嘴，指尖沿着对方的胸肌往上，若有似无地擦过被打湿的布料凸显的乳头，勾过全圆佑的脖子索求他的嘴唇，却被全圆佑捏住了下巴。  
全圆佑借着浴室的照明仔细端详着权顺荣——额前湿透的黑发被抹上去，露出方正的额头和圆滑的鬓角，肤色白皙，很容易在上面留下痕迹，虽然总是在情难自禁的时候被对方制止；和青年时期相比并无两样的丰满脸颊肉，总能勾起欲望的修长脖颈；三十岁了比例还趋于完美、没什么肌肉但也没什么赘肉的身体，常年练舞锻炼出来的柔韧的大腿，还有蛰伏在腿间的粉色物体，在温水的冲刷下稍微冷静了些，眼下又忠于主人诚实地兴奋起来。  
权顺荣能感觉到他的视线在自己身上逡巡，不满意就这么被单方面地盯着看，蛮横地用手臂圈住他的宽肩，摸索着往他的下唇咬去。全圆佑被他推得一个趔趄，背靠在瓷砖墙面上，稳住自己才得以应付对方来势汹汹的攻击。权顺荣最开始不会接吻，这几年被他教得进步了不少，柔软的舌尖舔过全圆佑的牙龈，勾着对方往自己的嘴里来，湿吻中擦碰的鼻尖交换着沉重的吐息，花洒中落下的水声与唇舌交缠的水声混合在一起，催化着两人之间的空气迅速升温。权顺荣一双手在他身上摸来摸去，从腰间扯出全圆佑的衬衫下摆，又心急地去解对方的皮带。全圆佑大拇指自权顺荣的尾椎一路划上来，按着那人的后脑强迫他跪到地上，权顺荣心领神会地将蓄势勃发的东西从内裤里解放出来，刚和自己分开、还粘着亮晶晶的唾液的唇瓣立即吻上顶端。  
全圆佑咬牙忍住一声闷哼，关掉花洒，从架子上扯下一条毛巾给权顺荣擦干。捧住他东西的人却顾不得自己会不会受凉，湿烫的舌头绕着柱体一圈圈上移，在顶端啜了两下，又按照原路慢慢滑到底端。掌心里的热度烫得他握不住，他迟疑地将果冻似的唇贴在上面，然后不打招呼一口将全圆佑整个含进去，顶端接触到喉头的黏膜，差点令全圆佑直接交待。他大口喘着气，攥着毛巾的手指克制地捏成拳头，擦拭权顺荣身体的动作却还是保持温柔。毛巾粗糙的表面刮过裸露的乳头，权顺荣难以自控地瑟缩了一下。膝盖直接硌在瓷砖上也有些疼，他收紧脸颊，加快了吞吐的速度。全圆佑揉着权顺荣的后颈，闭上眼感受高潮的来临，权顺荣将他吞到最里，将全圆佑射出的精液一滴不漏地接住了。然后他退出去，自满地擦了擦嘴角，黏糊糊地凑上来邀功似的索吻。

全圆佑低头迎住他胡作非为的嘴唇，在权顺荣急切的帮助下脱掉已经是半挂在身上的衣物，伸手摸了把对方的阴茎，经过刚才这番折腾，那玩意没碰一下也在不断滴出水来。他弯腰捞住权顺荣的大腿，挂在自己腰上，一边接吻一边移动到洗手池边，将人放在大理石台面上。冰凉的台面冻得权顺荣不自觉一哆嗦，大腿将全圆佑夹得更紧了些。全圆佑在池边的盒子里摸到酒店的安全套和润滑剂，拆开润滑剂的包装，在手指上裹了厚厚一层。指尖越过精神的小东西，手背好似无心地碰到，权顺荣嘟囔一声，脑袋不满足地在全圆佑肩上蹭了蹭；全圆佑的指腹按揉在他敏感的穴口，效果明显地止住了对方的埋怨。  
那地方之前已被热水泡得松软，一收一缩期待着他的造访，两根手指轻易就能埋进去。权顺荣倒抽一口气，又压抑着缓缓放松下来，尽力适应着他的入侵，下唇被自己咬得殷红。全圆佑的手指长而骨节分明，不客气地刮擦他的内壁，从里面挖出水来，刺激得他报复性地一口咬在那人的颈侧。全圆佑吃痛地皱了皱眉，心想这家伙平时多怕别人看见他身上有什么痕迹，现在又不担心我了，一手撑在台面上，专注地找起了对方的弱点。很快他就得偿所愿，被人摁在前列腺上的时候权顺荣险些哭叫出声，大腿紧紧缠在全圆佑腰上，像只寻求安慰的小动物一样在他身上左右磨蹭，小老虎的牙啃在他胸口，又呜咽着舔舔自己留下的齿痕，两只手掌煽情地揉着他的臀，暗示性地往自己的方向按去。全圆佑再探入一指，指节在后穴里曲起，上面的舌尖还碾磨着权顺荣的耳洞。终于权顺荣在这样有技巧的侵犯下投降，再过不了多久恐怕会直接被全圆佑的手指插到射出来。  
“圆、圆佑啊……”他抽噎着喊对方的名字。  
“嗯？”  
“进来，快进来……”  
“进来干什么？”那人偏要作弄他。这么多年无论在场面上还是床上，这坏习惯从未改过。  
也是权顺荣惯的。  
全圆佑将作歹的手指抽出一半，卡在不上不下的位置折磨得权顺荣小腿紧绷。他贴上全圆佑的耳朵。“进来操我——”  
全圆佑将手指完全抽出，离开时还带出啵的一声轻响，权顺荣的脸已经烫得失去知觉。接着全圆佑折起他的大腿，一鼓作气进到了最深，权顺荣只来得及环住他的脖子保持平衡，声音毫无遮掩地从嗓子里滚落出来。他的嗓音很有特点，鼻音较重，哼起来是绝佳的催情剂，全圆佑按住他的膝窝，一下一下不留情地往里干，坚硬的齿尖拉扯着被冷落的涨红的乳头，从他喉咙里逼出更多婉转的呻吟。权顺荣顺着他的意放声大叫，一只手又着急地拍着他的肩胛骨，在哼哼唧唧中拼凑着字句：“圆佑，眼睛，眼睛……”  
全圆佑懂了他的意思，松开绑着的领带，瞬间权顺荣泛着泪光的狐眸就对上他的目光。全圆佑当即用力往前顶了一下，感觉体内的东西又涨大了一圈，权顺荣慌张地攀住全圆佑，在他脸上啄吻。  
“圆佑，圆佑啊，”他哑着嗓子喊道，“快一点，嗯……对，好棒……啊……”  
冰凉的大理石台面已经被摩擦发热，全圆佑额上泌出汗珠，手掌在权顺荣不经碰的大腿上留下红印。权顺荣很快射了第一次，还在不应期就被丝毫没有放慢动作的全圆佑强迫再次勃起，可怜巴巴地贴上那人的嘴唇，在几近窒息的亲吻中被又一次带到巅峰。  
全圆佑在他体内射精的时候，权顺荣自己也射在小腹上，汗湿的额头紧挨着对方的颈窝，累得全身像散了架。但全圆佑没有立刻退出来。相反，他维持着埋在里面的姿势，侧过头来，当上演员后愈发英俊的眉眼映在权顺荣的眼中，令他短暂地失神了一秒。全圆佑的卷发擦过怀里人的额角，鼻尖蹭过熟透的脸颊，撒娇似的吻上权顺荣的嘴角，舌尖趁机钻进唇缝扫过整齐的齿贝。权顺荣无奈又放任地闭上眼，接受这个吻——他知道这一场还没完。

这一次他被全圆佑抱起来，按在了正对卧室的落地窗上。方才太投入了没有反应过来，百叶窗不知何时已被卷起，卧室和浴室之间一览无余。尽管房间里没有别人，卧室的窗帘也拉得很严实，权顺荣还是感到一丝仿佛被瞩目的羞耻。他伏在玻璃上，转头想要抗议，声音却被对方的动作堵在了喉咙里。  
全圆佑膝盖顶进权顺荣的腿间，手指顺着对方的脊椎一节节抚摸下去，权顺荣条件反射地塌了腰，贴在玻璃上喘气，直到感觉全圆佑摸上还在充血的穴口，在周围画着圈按揉，就是不接受那边迫不及待的邀请。他的手延伸下去，色情地滑过权顺荣的大腿，从腿根一直摸到脚踝，再慢条斯理地摸上来，在内侧格外敏感的软肉上停留，还掐了一把。权顺荣的指尖在玻璃上划出声响，低头看见自己被压榨了两次的东西又滴出前液，沾湿了地板。他努力回头，没好气地瞪了全圆佑一眼。  
全圆佑嘴角勾起一个微笑，这种笑容权顺荣太熟悉了，几乎令他下意识地往前逃去，但全圆佑抓住了他的臀，固定了他的位置。接着全圆佑蹲下身，从权顺荣的角度只能看见他头顶微翘的卷发——下一秒他崩溃地“啊”了一声。  
全圆佑掰开他的臀瓣，湿热的舌尖舔到他的穴口，在内壁热情的推挤下有节奏地深入进去。已经被操开的后穴轻易接纳了那片灵活的物体，由其在里面翻搅，时而稍微退出去抚平四周的皱褶。  
“圆佑、圆佑！”权顺荣声音里带着哭腔，断断续续地喊，“啊啊——”  
他一开始还能维持站立，后来全圆佑空闲的手照顾起他流水的前端，前后夹击使他膝盖一软，要不是全圆佑支撑着他，肯定直接跪在瓷砖上。额头顶在玻璃上，之前的羞耻心已经完全抛在脑后，权顺荣摇着头大喊不要了，太多了，求全圆佑放过自己，最终那人的舌肉在颤抖的额穴口重重碾过一记，站起来托住权顺荣的臀，直接换上自己的东西操到里面。  
权顺荣头脑发昏，嗓子像是要冒火，听不清自己在叫嚷些什么。他眼神迷离地盯着面前的玻璃，从反光中看见丢盔弃甲的自己和在他体内挺动的全圆佑的模样。全圆佑身材很好，比起服役前那般瘦削，现在正合适，正如他自己所说出浴之后尤其性感，卷发略微打湿，被手生生梳成一个半撩的背头，眉头微蹙，认真的表情该死的令人心动。  
怪不得演戏之后那么受欢迎，权顺荣忽然分神想。  
眼角的余光瞥到一道不寻常的闪光，他反射性地缩紧后穴，引致后方的嘶地抽了口气。  
全圆佑容不得他半点走神，哪怕是因为他也不行。他俯下身，用力时手臂上暴起青筋，不由分说地圈住权顺荣手感极好的腰，伏在权顺荣背上亲吻他小巧的肩头。权顺荣从不介意在舞台上穿一些过分的衣服，若隐若现的肉体令人想入非非，更别说让全圆佑见着。想到这里他又恨不得在这妖精身上留下些记号，但理智劝阻他只是威胁性地在后颈上磨了磨牙。  
“顺荣……”他念道。  
权顺荣突然松开一只按在玻璃上的手，向后摸索着找全圆佑的脸庞，被人握住后转过头来，从双颊到耳尖红得像是烧起来，上挑的眼里染着艳色，噙着水光，执着地要和他接吻。即使纠缠过这么一轮，权顺荣的嘴里依然氤氲着一抹甜味，双唇接触的那一刻两人都满足地发出一声喟叹。  
再近的距离也无法抹消长期分离的不安，只有这样无声的宣示占有才能填补内心的缺口。从见面起在心底隐隐作祟的一缕焦躁终于安顿下来，全圆佑放慢节奏，权顺荣靠在他怀里，几乎融化进这个吻。在前者闷哼着射在他体内的时候权顺荣也再一次发泄出来，虽然全圆佑戴了套，感觉也像是被对方填满了。  
他精疲力尽地顺着玻璃滑下去，被全圆佑捞起来。好歹全圆佑还比他多了一点体力，横抱起来将人放进浴缸，打开龙头放水。晕晕乎乎地趴在浴缸壁上，权顺荣抬起沉重的眼皮，往落地窗外一指：“那是什么？”  
全圆佑动作一顿，心虚感油然而生。知道那句是明知故问，他看了看权顺荣的脸色，见对方没有生气，坦承道：“摄像机。”  
权顺荣扬起眉毛。

今年全圆佑过生日时他送给对方的那台摄像机，被这家伙精心布置在卧室，将方才浴室里的翻云覆雨悉数记录了下来。  
权顺荣接了一个崔胜澈打来的电话，告诉队长自己直接回家过节了，擦着头发回到卧室时看见全圆佑翘腿坐在工作椅上，开着笔记本电脑，正在看摄像机刚拍下的录像。  
“我怎么以前不知道你有这种癖好？”权顺荣揶揄道。  
“只是想试试……”全圆佑回答，“万一留着有用。”  
不是拿来威胁自己，不是拿来做交易，这种录像留着有什么用途显而易见。权顺荣啧啧了两声，觉得有些饿，在全圆佑带来的箱子里找东西吃，翻了几下拣出一颗桃子果冻。蹲在地上费了半天劲也揭不开包装，只好趿着拖鞋走到全圆佑身边，塞进对方手里。  
全圆佑自然无比地接过果冻，看也不看就帮权顺荣打开了，递还过去。权顺荣就着他的手将果冻倒进嘴里，漏出的汁液流到全圆佑的手腕，也被他一并细致地舔走。全圆佑的视线始终锁在屏幕上，视频没录到多少声音，所以欠了些煽情性，但刚才有个镜头让他很在意。于是他拖回进度条，放大重新看了一遍。  
为了不让权顺荣那么早发现摄像机，全圆佑用领带蒙住了他的眼睛，然而就在洗手台上，领带被摘下的那一刹那，他分明看见权顺荣往镜头看了一眼。只是轻描淡写的一眼，全圆佑却觉得心脏一颤，仿佛魂都差点被勾去，血液瞬间倒流。权顺荣的镜头感一向超群，只要是被他捕捉到的镜头，都能让观看者深陷进他的掌控——而且他显然从一开始就知晓摄像机的存在。  
是进房间的时候？还是被催促去洗澡的时候？抑或是面对镜头的直觉？  
这些都不重要，重要的是权顺荣从始至终都没有叫停。  
全圆佑转头，见权顺荣一脸共犯者的笑容，浴袍的领口低垂，露出盛着水珠的锁骨。他戏谑地示意了下全圆佑再次起了反应的下身，俯身贴住对方的耳廓。桃子味的甜香在呼吸间扩散，诱得人意乱神迷。  
“我明天还休息，”权顺荣轻声问，“来吗？”

他无法拒绝。


End file.
